


I Want to Meet You All Over Again

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Amnesia fic, M/M, Monty got into a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "I'm in the hospital and have temporary amnesia and the beautiful stranger standing over my bed is telling me we're married" trope every shipdom needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Meet You All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> It was late and I had these words in my fingers itching to get out so here I guess...

Monty blinked awake slowly, barely aware of his surroundings. He recognized the sterile stench of a hospital, though, and had to squint against the somehow blinding florescent lighting.

“Where's Jasper?” He croaked, then cleared his throat. He didn't see his best friend anywhere as he looked around the room. There was a stranger sitting wide-eyed next to him, though, and Clarke's mom stood beside the stranger, looking worried. Monty addressed the stranger, “Who're you? What happened to me?”

Abby sighed, not the disappointed sigh he was used to when her daughter got them into trouble, and it wasn't the kind of frustrated that she used when she found out he had tried drugs, but a different kind of frustrated altogether, like it was directed at herself. “I'm sorry, Miller,” She addressed the stranger, and now that Monty's vision had cleared from it's sleepy haze and he could take the new person in, his first thought that the guy was _gorgeous._ He heard himself giggle, and saw the stranger's eyes go wide and his face flush. Abby rolled her eyes in a fond way and continued, “I'm afraid it might take some time for him to regain his memory. In the mean time, he'll say next to everything on his mind. It'll be like Jasper Jordan took over his mind. Should be fun.”

She patted the guy's shoulder before leaning over to kiss Monty's forehead. “I have to go, sweetheart, I'll leave you two alone.”

The guy looked kind of upset to see her go, a little scared, but he put on a brave face when he turned back to face Monty. He didn't know why, but seeing him make that face  _hurt_ Monty somewhere in his stomach.

“What's you're name? I'm Monty. Are you a new nurse? I don't think so, because I know most of the nurses here. I work in pharmaceuticals downstairs. Why am I in bed? Did I get hurt? You're really attractive.”

The stranger huffed out a fond laugh, but that was weird, because he couldn't be fond of someone he'd never met before, and Monty knows for sure that they'd never met before because he would never forget such a pretty face. (He tells the stranger as much.)

“I'm Miller, I don't work here, I work with Bellamy, you remember Bell, right?” At Monty's nod, the Miller continued. “I was in the army with him, and now we're stationed here. We met here, but I'll get to that in a second. You got into a car accident with Jasper and had to go to the hospital. Jas is okay, he's still asleep though. Could you tell me what you remember?”

“Bellamy just got back from overseas, and he's gettin' a teaching license so he can teach kids on the military base. Are you a teacher too? Do you know Clarke? She served too, but at a different base than Bellamy.” Monty took a breath and let his eyes flutter closed for a second. “They like each other, but they won't admit it because they're both really stubborn. Hey, did the unforeseen tragedy of my accident draw them closer together? Are they to be married within the week?”

“Hey, Abby says you need to stay awake,” Miller shook Monty's shoulder gently, and he opened his eyes again.

“How do you know me? You said you know me.” He frowned deeply, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. “I don't know why you are, though, because you're really cool and I don't _remember_ , but I want to.”

“Actually, um,” Miller looked uncomfortable again, and Monty's frown deepened. “I'm your husband.”

Monty scoffed, “No way, I couldn't get a guy like you, look at me! I'm a nerd.” He told him informatively, nodding like a child who's corrected an adult. “Is someone playing a prank, cause that's really mean. I'm adorable, but I couldn't- that's not how it works.”

Miller held up his right hand and wiggled his ring finger, which had a gold band around it's base. Monty held up his own right hand and squinted at it. He took off the matching band that adorned his finger and inspected it. From the delicate design it definitely looked like something Raven had made, and when he looked at the inside, it read 'M&M 4x' on one side, and 'the Miller-Greens' on the other. “How come my name is last?” he muttered, and Miller laughed. “Wait a second, we're married? We can't be married, it's just a kids-on-a-playground thing, right? Gay marriage isn't legal.”

At that, Miller grinned, like he had a secret he couldn't wait to share, “It is, actually, and we're really, legally husbands.”

Monty felt his mouth drop open, and he couldn't close it. His shocked expression turned into a yawn, and he shook his head. “That's  _amazing_ . We're  _married._ Like, married-married. For real.”

“Yeah, we are,” Miller smiled softly. “We're married-married. We were also talking about adopting.”

“A _baby_??” 

“Yeah, a baby.”

“If we adopt a baby then you're stuck with me, you know?”

“I have no problem with that. It's not really stuck when it's where you want to be.” And he put a hand down beside Monty's on the bed, like he wanted them to be clasped, but didn't want to push. Monty wasn't sure what to do, so he just inched his fingers closer to the stranger-he-was-married-to's.

There was a soft knock on the door a few minutes later, and Monty shifted to see Clarke standing at the door, Bellamy behind her. “Hey, are we allowed to come in?”

“Clarke!” Monty gasped, taking in the basket in her arms. “You brought me chocolate, right?”

“You dick, Green,” Clarke scoffed and made her way towards one of her best friends. “I was worried about you this entire time and all you care about is whether or not I brought you chocolate. Which I did, by the way. If you're not nice, I'll tell Nate about Truffles the Tiny Elephant, so watch it.”

“Nate,” Monty repeated slowly, eyeing her, and then Miller.

“That's me.” Miller confirmed his suspicions, and Monty gasped.

“You can't, Clarke! I just learned about him!”

Clarke stopped in her tracks, frowning down at Monty for a second before looking up at Bellamy, then Miller. “What do you mean you just learned about him?”

“Clarke,” Monty said seriously, taking Nate Miller's hand and holding out his ring finger for Clarke to see, then showing her the matching jewelry on his hand, “Clarke gay marriage is _legal_ now. I got married to _him._ Like, married-married, not the way you and Wells got married in third grade.”

“He has amnesia. It's temporary, don't worry.” Miller told them while Monty pawed through the gift basket from Clarke.

There was an awkward silence before Bellamy piped up, “Ms. Griffin, I was not aware you were married before. This is why we need to communicate.”

Monty giggled. “You guys should get married, too, it's fun. I've only been married a little while, but it's fun.”

“We are married, Monty,” Clarke said, and Monty dropped his jaw. “Would it help to know that you and Nate had to lock us in Bellamy's classroom for an entire night before either of us admitted anything?”

“You do shenanigans with me?” Monty gave Miller a look of awe as his husband ( _husband!!_ ) nodded shyly. “I love you.”

“Gross you guys,” a voice came from the doorway, and the four of them looked up to see Wick standing there, his nose wrinkled. “That was the sappiest confession of love I've ever heard. What's up, by the way, little bro. I heard you forgot stuff.”

“Yeah, but Kyle I got _married.”_

Monty made a habit of telling everyone who came to visit him that day that the amazing person sitting next to him was his husband: the nurses, Abby, Raven, when Jasper came in with a I.V. stand, Monty ended up telling him twice, because he didn't seem to grasp how cool that was.

Wick video taped all of it with the promise to show it when Monty was better, and then again at every dinner party ever. Monty thought that that was a great idea, and told him seriously that he couldn't wait.

(A week later, when he was released, Wick kept his promise and showed it at his and Jasper's joint Welcome Home party, and Monty groaned and buried his face in Nate's arm. Interestingly enough, even after he regained his memory, he never got over the amazement he felt whenever he remembered that he was actually married to the most amazing guy he'd ever met.)

 


End file.
